Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Hari Senin adalah hari yang paling dibenci Shikamaru. Mengapa? Karena di hari itu Tuan Merepotkan memulai tugasnya sebagai seorang pelajar di Konoha High School. Tapi, kejadian di bawah pohon sakura yg berada di KHS menambah kekesalan Shika di hari Senin./BAD SUMMARY/PAIRING SHIKAINO! DeerPig! ShadowMind! VirgoLibra!/CHAPTER 4 UPDATE/Dedicated for SHIKAINO SHIPPER/ Mind RnR?
1. Di mana?

Hello ini fanfic ke-9

Pairing Shikamaru x Ino

Kembali dengan fict ShikaIno karya Author yang satu ini. Semoga dengan adanya fict ini dapat menambah kecintaan kalian kepada ShikaIno (?)

Maaf apabila fict ini bertaburan typo (s) dan maaf juga kalau di fict ini OOC yahh!

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Senin adalah hari yang paling membosankan dan merepotkan bagi seorang pelajar _Konoha High School_ ini. Pemuda yang mempunyai ikatan rambut yang menyerupai nanas selalu saja tertidur saat pelajaran sekolah berlangsung. Bagi pemuda ini tidak ada yang lebih indah selain awan dan tidak ada yang lebih mengasyikan selain tidur.

Hari ini pemuda itu dihukum tidak mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar di KHS. Justru ini hal yang paling ditunggu oleh pemuda itu, dengan adanya hukuman ini dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur.

Pemuda itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman KHS dan duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang cukup besar. Ketika pemuda itu hendak menutup matanya dan terbuai dalam mimpinya, seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampirinya dan memberikannya sebotol air mineral.

"Untuk apa?" tanya pemuda malas itu.

"Aku yakin dengan IQ-mu yang melebihi angka 200 itu kau bisa tahu kegunaan air mineral itu, Shikamaru." Kata gadis pirang itu kepada pemuda malas yang bernama Shikamaru.

"_mendokusai!" _

"Ya sudah aku ke kelas dulu ya! _Ja mata ne, Shikamaru-kun!" _jawab gadis pirang itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu membuka botol minum itu dan membuang air mineral itu.

"Biarlah air mineral ini menjadi minuman pohon sakura ini. Maaf ya Temari!"kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mulai terbuai dalam mimpinya.

Tiba-tiba beberapa cabang pohon sakura itu mulai mengikat tubuh Shikamaru. Beberapa bunga sakura berjatuhan sehingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Shikamaru. Cabang-cabang pohon itu semakin lama semakin kuat mengikat tubuh Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang merasa ada yang menekan tubuhnya lalu membuka matanya, yang dilihat Shikamaru hanya warna merah yang mendominasi.

'_Ada apa ini?' _tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam batang pohon sakura itu.

* * *

"Aw!" keluh Shikamaru yang baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian. Shikamaru lalu bangkit berdiri dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Ini bukan taman KHS." Kata Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba muncul kelopak sakura yang bercahaya seperti kunang-kunang. Shikamaru lalu mengikuti kelopak sakura itu, kelopak sakura itu mengantarkan Shikamaru ke depan pintu gerbang yang berwarna emas.

"Hei kau! Kemarilah!" panggil seorang pria yang di punggunya terdapat sepasang sayap berwarna coklat. Shikamaru lalu menghadap pria yang memiliki sayap berwarna coklat di punggungnya.

"Di mana aku? Surga?" tanya Shikamaru kepada pria itu. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja menertawakan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menatap pria itu aneh.

"Manusia memang aneh. Cepat kau isi beberapa data ini! Sambil mengisi akan aku ceritakan tentang tempat ini." Kata pria itu. Shikamaru lalu mengambil sehelai bulu ayam berwarna putih yang digunakan sebagai pulpen di negeri ini.

"Sekarang kau ada di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Kau bisa berada di sini karena kau sudah membuka pintu masuknya. Oh iya kau harusnya beruntung karena mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengelilingi negeri ini."

"Sebentar, apa yang kau maksud dengan pintu masuk?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melanjutkan mengisi beberapa datanya.

"Air mineral yang kau buang itu akan diserap oleh akar dari pohon sakura. Ketika air itu sudah diserap maka cabang dari pohon sakura itu akan memanjang dan akan mengikat setiap orang yang berada di dekat pohon sakura itu."

"Hn."

"Nikmati wisatamu di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda ya! Dan terima kasih sudah mau mengisi data ini! Silahkan masuk!" kata pria yang bersayap coklat itu. Pria yang bersayap coklat itu membuka gerbang emas itu dengan sihirnya.

"_Tenzo Tenzo Yamato Woody!"_ kata pria yang bersayapkan coklat itu.

"Itu sihirmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya dan namaku Yamato." Kata pria yang bersayap coklat—Yamato. Shikamaru lalu memasuki Negeri yang pertama kali ia ketahui. _'Setahuku tidak ada __nege__ri seperti ini di atlas.' _kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan mengitari Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda.

* * *

Di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda sama seperti di dunia asli. Ada artis, supir, dan pedagang. Hanya yang membedakan negeri ini dengan dunia asli adalah para penduduk negeri ini. Di Negeri ini Shikamaru bertemu beberapa orang yang berwajah seperti manusia hanya saja dia berbeda, mereka semua memiliki sayap.

Ketika Shikamaru sedang mengitari Negeri Peri itu, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak kiri Shikamaru. Spontan Shikamaru langsung berbalik dan mencari sosok yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hi! Kau manusia dari bumi itu ya?" tanya peri berambut pirang panjang dan memiliki sayap berwarna ungu.

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru sambil meninggalkan peri cantik itu. Tapi, peri itu terus mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang dan membuat Shikamaru sedikit kesal karena terus diikuti olehnya. "Apa maumu?" tanya Shikamaru _to the point. _

"Kita belum berkenalan, namaku Yamanaka Ino, Peri Bunga. Siapa namamu?" tanya peri ungu yang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Peri itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Nara Shikamaru. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Huh baru saja berkenalan, kau sudah mengusirku, pria nanas aneh. Aku belum bisa pergi karena aku akan jadi pemandumu selama di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda." Jelas Ino.

"_mendokusai!" _

"Sejak kapan aku mempunyai _client _sepertimu sih? Tidak menyenangkan." Jawab Ino.

"Ya sudah kau bisa tinggalkan aku."

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang awam tidak ingin kembali ke dunia aslimu? Lagi pula kalau aku meninggalkanmu, gajiku akan dipotong."

"_mendokusai!"_

"Baik sekarang kau ingin ke mana?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru tampak berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Aku ingin ke tempat yang sepi, bisa berbaring, dan dapat melihat awan." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aha.. pilihan yang bagus. Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Ino sambil memegang tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba saja dipegang oleh Ino langsung melepaskan tangan Ino dari tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau memegang tanganku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang kau inginkan, _baka! _Sudah, ayo pegang tanganku!" pinta Ino kepada Shikamaru. Ino dan Shikamaru pun berpegangan tangan.

"_Yama Yamanaka Ino, Flowerty!"_ kata Ino mengucapkan matranya. Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru dan Ino tidak berada di atas daratan melainkan terbang. Ino lalu menarik Shikamaru untuk terbang bersamanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat yang diinginkan Shikamaru, beberapa menit setelah mereka terbang mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Bukit Rusa Nara." Kata Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Nara? Itu nama _clan_-ku."

"Mungkin pendahulumu pernah menikah di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda." Kata Ino.

Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino heran.

"Huh.. untung saja aku tidak meninggalkanmu di negeri peri ini, kalau aku meninggalkanmu mungkin kau akan gila." Kata Ino.

"Jadi begini, kalau ada seorang manusia yang masuk ke Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda mereka bisa menikah dengan para peri di negeri ini. Hukum Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda mengharuskan untuk menikah dengan seorang manusia."

"Mengapa?"

"Agar mereka mempunyai anak yang sempurna. Oh iya apa bokongmu masih sakit ketika datang ke negeri ini?" tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Semua manusia yang pertama kali datang ke negeri ini pasti akan jatuh dan bokongnya akan kesakitan. Hihi.." jawab Ino sambil tertawa.

"_mendokusai!"_

"Di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda, para peri perempuan diwajibkan menikah dengan seorang manusia. Sementara peri laki-laki harus menikah dengan seorang manusia yang rela meninggalkan dunia asli mereka. Mengerti?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan. "Mengapa?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Karena kalau peri menikah dengan peri dan mereka akan mempunyai anak, anak mereka tidak akan sempurna alias cacat. Jadi begini, peri itu kan punya sayap. Kalau kedua peri itu punya sayap maka anak mereka tidak akan punya sayap. Lebih parahnya lagi anak mereka akan di singkirkan dari Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Mereka akan tinggal di daerah terpencil." Jelas Ino.

"Jika peri perempuan sudah menikah dengan seorang manusia, suaminya bisa pergi ke dunia aslinya dan bisa kembali ke negeri ini dengan selamat tanpa harus kesakitan sepertimu. Sementara, peri laki-laki, dia harus mencari seorang manusia yang mau menjadi penduduk di negeri ini." Tambah Ino.

"Kau sendiri sudah menikah?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru langsung _blushing. _

"Mengapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Hanya ingin tahu."

"Tentu saja belum. Lihat saja sayapku! Sayapku masih berwarna ungu dengan kerlap-kerlip seperti bintang. Masa kau tidak tahu."

"Aku baru pertama kali datang ke negeri ini."

"Ah iya aku lupa. Jika peri yang sudah menikah, pasti sayapnya akan kehilangan kerlap-kerlipnya. Kau lihat Yamato? Sayapnya sudah tidak ada kerlap-kerlipnya karena dia sudah menikah." Jelas Ino.

"Dia asli peri kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya tentu saja. Istrinya yang asli manusia." Jawab Ino.

"Siapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Shizune." Jawab Ino.

"_Shizune-sensei _maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya aku tidak tahu."

"Huh _mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Ah iya berarti kau di sini punya keluarga. Kau mau beristirahat?" tanya Ino.

"Keluarga? Aku anak yatim piatu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Uppss.. maaf aku tidak tahu. Tapi bukit ini bernama Nara dan namamu Nara Shikamaru, berarti kau punya keluarga di sini. Kalau boleh aku tahu apa penyebab orang tuamu meninggal?"

"Mungkin Karena penyakit jantung, karena mereka meninggal saat ulang tahunku yang ke-10 ." jawab Shikamaru.

"Aha tepat! Berarti orang tua kandungmu ada di negeri ini."

"Mana mungkin?"

"Jadi begini salah satu dari orang tuamu adalah seorang peri. Saat mereka menikah dan ibumu mengandungmu, orang tuamu pergi ke duniamu. Ketika kau sudah berusia 10 tahun, orang tuamu akan meninggal di duniamu dan akan hidup sebagai peri di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Mau aku antar kau ke orang tuamu? Tapi kau harus mencari orang tuamu sendiri karena di sini sudah banyak Peri Rusa." Jelas Ino.

"Peri Rusa?"

"Apa aku harus menghabiskan suaraku untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu? Cepat pegang tanganku!" perintah Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Shikamaru memegang tangan Ino erat.

"_Yama Yamanaka Ino, Flowerty!" _kata Ino mengucapkan mantranya. Seketika itu mereka terbang mengitari Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda.

* * *

Tiga menit terbang bersama, akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu daerah yang sepi. Ino dan Shikamaru lalu mengitari daerah Peri Rusa tinggal. Shikamaru dan Ino mendatangi beberapa rumah yang terbuat dari kayu dan beberapa bunga untuk mempercantik.

Usaha yang dilakukan Shikamaru dan Ino sia-sia. Sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah Peri Rusa terakhir, Shikamaru sudah pasrah begitupun Ino.

"Tinggal pintu terakhir. Aku tahu siapa penghuni rumah Peri Rusa ini." Kata Ino.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru. "Aku lelah!" jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Kau bisa beristirahat di rumah ini. Aku kenal dengan penghuni rumah ini. Ayo!" ajak Ino sambil tersenyum kepada Shikamaru. Senyuman Ino seolah-olah dapat membangkitkan semangat Shikamaru, Shikamaru langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Ino. Ino mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali.

Setelah menunggu pintu itu terbuka selama tiga menit, keluarlah seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang sambil tersenyum kepada Ino dan juga Shikamaru.

"_Ino-chan, _rupanya kau datang kemari membawa calon suamimu ya?" tanya wanita berambut coklat itu. Shikamaru dan Ino langsung ber_-blushing_-ria bersama. Wanita itu hanya menertawakan kelakuan Ino dan juga pemuda yang dibawa oleh Ino.

"Ayo masuk!" kata wanita itu. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu masuk ke dalam rumah kayu itu beserta si empunya rumah.

"_Nara Nara Yoshi, Deery!" _kata wanita itu mengucapkan mantranya. Tiba-tiba munculah 2 sofa dan satu meja yang sudah berisi beberapa camilan dan tiga gelas air minum. Wanita itu lalu duduk di salah satu sofa, sementara Ino dan Shikamaru duduk di atas sofa yang lainnya.

"Kau bawa bunga pesananku?" tanya wanita itu kepada Ino.

"Maaf bi, aku lupa! Ketika aku sedang merangkai bunga, _Kushina-sama _sudah menugaskanku untuk mengawasi pemuda ini." Jawab Ino sambil memasang muka bersalahnya.

"Iya-iya sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Bibi, manusia ini ingin tidur karena dia baru sampai, boleh tidak pemuda ini tinggal di sini untuk sementara?" tanya Ino _to the point. _

"Tentu saja. Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu kepada Shikamaru.

"Hoamm.. Nara Shikamaru." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap. Wanita itu tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya dan mengeluh kesakitan. Ino yang panik langsung meletakan tangannya di atas perut wanita itu dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra.

"_Yama Medic Yama Medictionaz Qualariz Ino, Flowerty!" _kata Ino mengucapkan matranya. Selesai mengucapkan mantra Ino, wanita itu bangun dan meminum segelas air yang berada di atas mejanya.

"Mengapa mantramu berbeda?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Ino.

"Itu mantra peri medis. Shikamaru, rumah ini adalah rumah keluargamu dan dia ibu kandungmu." kata Ino kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru dari tadi memasang ekspresi malas dan mengantuknya kini hanya bingung menatap Ino.

"Setahuku ibuku memiliki poni yang menutupi keningnya tapi tidak sepertimu. Hanya sedikit." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku lupa menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu!" kata Ino.

"Apa?"

"Ibumu adalah seorang peri dan ayahmu seorang manusia sepertimu. Ketika orang tuamu meninggal di duniamu, orang tuamu akan hidup di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Tapi, mereka harus menerima hukuman yaitu akan hilang ingatan. Itu yang dialami ibumu sekarang." Jelas Ino.

"Ciri fisiknya berbeda."

"Tentu saja karena Ibumu sudah berubah menjadi peri lagi. Tapi sebentar lagi ciri fisik Ibumu akan biasa lagi. Ya dengan poni, seperti yang kau inginkan." Jawab Ino.

Wanita itu lalu mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu berubah ciri fisiknya. Setelah mengalami perubahan itu, wanita itu membuka matanya dan segera memeluk Shikamaru.

"_Shika-kun, _kau sudah besar! Ini _Kaachan, _Nara Yoshino." Kata wanita yang bernama Nara Yoshino. Yoshino terus memeluk Shikamaru dan begitupun Shikamaru membalas pelukan ibunya yang sangat Ia rindukan.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu _Kaachan _di sini." Jawab Shikamaru. Yoshino lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"16 tahun."

"16 tahun? Itu masih terlalu muda untuk menikah." Kata Yoshino. Shikamaru lalu menatap Ino dengan tajam, sementara Ino hanya menatap ke atap rumah berpura-pura tidak menyadari kalau Shikamaru sedang melihatnya.

"Apa maksud _Kaachan?" _tanya Shikamaru kepada ibunya.

"_Kaachan _tidak berhak memberitahumu."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kau dilindungi oleh _Ino-chan _selama di negeri ini dan hanya _Ino-chan _yang berhak memberitahumu. Tanya saja pada _Ino-chan." _Jawab Yoshino sambil melirik Ino.

"Ah iya akan aku ceritakan. Tapi sebentar aku mau minum dulu. Aku lelah dari tadi bercerita panjang lebar." Jawab Ino. Ino lalu meminum segelas air dan mengambil nafas panjang.

"Jadi begini, setiap manusia yang baru datang ke Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda harus menikah sebelum kembali ke dunia aslinya. Jika tidak menikah dia tidak bisa kembali dan akan menjadi peri di negeri ini. Sementara badan dari manusia itu akan tetap kembali ke dunianya." Jelas Ino. Ino lalu melihat Shikamaru yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Manusia di dunianya akan menganggap manusia yang berubah jadi peri itu meninggal. Jadi begini, misalnya kau tidak menikah maka ragamu akan dikirimkan ke duniamu. Tapi sudah tidak bernyawa, karena rohmu sudah berada di negeri ini. Mungkin saja Peri Kiriman akan menaruh badanmu di tengah jalan jadi dianggap korban kecelakaan." Jawab Ino.

"Menikah di usiaku yang masih muda?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menikah dengan _Ino-chan?"_ usul Yoshino.

"Tidak!" jawab Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan. Yoshino lalu tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja aku hanya bergurau! Oh ya _Ino-chan, _bagaimana perjodohanmu dengan Peri Kiriman itu?" tanya Yoshino pada Ino.

Pipi Ino yang tadinya berwarna putih susu kini berubah menjadi merah, semerah tomat. "Mungkin akan segera dilaksanakan." Jawab Ino.

Shikamaru lalu tertarik untuk mengikuti percakapan dari kedua perempuan itu. "Nanti anakmu tidak akan punya sayap dan akan disingkirkan ke daerah terpencil." Kata Shikamaru.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dibanding Ino diberikan hukuman." Jawab Yoshino. Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino dan Yoshino aneh.

"Ketika seorang peri perempuan sudah berusia 16 tahun dia diharuskan untuk menikah. Jika peri perempuan melanggar ini maka dia akan dikirimkan ke dunia nyata alias duniamu. Tapi dia tidak akan menjadi manusia, melainkan seekor binatang." Jawab Ino.

"Tinggal di negeri ini memang merepotkan!" jawab Shikamaru. Ino dan Yoshino saling pandang dan tiba-tiba mereka tertawa bersama. "_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru kepada kedua wanita yang sedang di dekatnya itu.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 beres. Gak ada feel romance-nya di chapter ini, tapi di chapter depan di usahain ada romance-nya kok _*peace*_

Fict ini di tentunya untuk **ShikaIno Shipper**. Termasuk dengan keluarga besarku yang rumahnya beralamatkan di _twitter _hihihi XP . Makasih dukungannya ya Pretty Grandma _( Inodesuyo)_, Cool Kaachan _( nufze),_ Sweet-nee _( neeylla),_ J-nee _( magentaalleth),_ Imut-nee _( nitandianiii)_, dan juga Cute-nee _( Intaniapramesty_) *sekalian promote mereka*  
Jika para readers ada yang tertarik bergabung dengan kami, jangan lupa follow _**SHIKAINO_FC**_ dan juga nama-nama yang sudah Yola-chan sebutkan yahh!

Oh yaa jika ada uneg-uneg, kritikan, saran, atau bahkan pujian *ngarep* silahkan isi kotak di bawah ini ya! Saya tunggu **REVIEW**-nya !


	2. Sadar !

Hello ini fanfic ke-9

Pairing Shikamaru x Ino

Kembali dengan fict ShikaIno karya Author yang satu ini. Semoga dengan adanya fict ini dapat menambah kecintaan kalian kepada ShikaIno (?)

Maaf apabila fict ini bertaburan typo (s) dan maaf juga kalau di fict ini OOC yahh!

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

Happy Reading!

.

.

_._

_Shikamaru lalu tertarik untuk mengikuti percakapan dari kedua perempuan itu. "Nanti anakmu tidak akan punya sayap dan akan disingkirkan ke daerah terpencil." Kata Shikamaru._

_"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dibanding Ino diberikan hukuman." Jawab Yoshino. Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino dan Yoshino aneh._

_"Ketika seorang peri perempuan sudah berusia 16 tahun dia diharuskan untuk menikah. Jika peri perempuan melanggar ini maka dia akan dikirimkan ke dunia nyata alias duniamu. Tapi dia tidak akan menjadi manusia, melainkan seekor binatang." Jawab Ino._

_"Tinggal di negeri ini memang merepotkan!" jawab Shikamaru. Ino dan Yoshino saling pandang dan tiba-tiba mereka tertawa bersama. "__mendokusai!"__jawab Shikamaru kepada kedua wanita yang sedang di dekatnya itu._

_._

_._

_._

Yoshino, Shikamaru, dan Ino lalu berbincang-bincang di kediaman Yoshino selama di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda.

"Shikamaru, kau harus segera mencari calon istrimu di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda ini. Aku takut kau tidak bisa kembali ke duniamu. Cepatlah! Sebelum waktumu habis." Kata Yoshino kepada Shikamaru.

"Waktu? Apalagi ini?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Waktumu di negeri ini hanya sekitar sehari lagi. Setelah itu akan dipulangkan ke duniamu oleh Peri Kiriman. Jadi kau harus mencari calon istrimu." Jawab Ino sambil memakan salah satu biskuitnya.

Shikamaru lalu menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya keluar dari kediaman Yoshino, ibu kandungnya. Ino yang kesakitan karena tangannya ditarik oleh Shikamaru lalu membalas dendam kepada Shikamaru. Tanpa sepengetahuan Shikamaru, Ino mengucapkan mantranya.

CLING!

Sepatu yang tadi di kenakan Shikamaru kini berubah menjadi tanaman kaktus. Shikamaru langsung meringis kesakitan. Mata _onyx-_nya terpejam, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Shikamaru, maaf aku tidak bermaksud buat menyakiti kakimu. Tadinya aku hanya ingin merubah sepatumu menjadi bunga bukannya menjadi kaktus. Maafkan aku, _Shika-kun!" _kata Ino minta maaf. Ino lalu memunculkan sebuah kursi lewat sihirnya. Setelah kursi itu muncul, Shikamaru duduk di atas kursi yang terbuat dari beberapa tangkai bunga.

"Shikamaru, maafkan aku ya! Aku tidak sengaja!" kata Ino sambil berlutut di hadapan Shikamaru. Perlahan Ino mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Shikamaru lalu memegang dagu Ino dan membuat mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Shikamaru lalu tersenyum kepada Ino, senyum yang menurut Ino tampan.

"Sudah tidak usah menangis seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Shikamaru lembut kepada Ino. Entah mengapa melihat Ino menangis sangat menyakitkan bagi Shikamaru. Shikamaru lebih senang melihatnya tertawa dan tersenyum dibanding menangis layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan balonnya. Ino langsung bangkit dan memeluk Shikamaru hangat.

"Terima kasih mau memaafkanku, _Shika-kun!" _jawab Ino. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Ino.

Ino lalu mengobati kaki Shikamaru yang terluka dengan mengganti kaktus itu menjadi sepatu yang persis dengan yang Shikamaru gunakan saat sampai di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Tapi, sebelum sepatu itu melekat di kaki Shikamaru, Ino membersihkan luka yang terdapat di kaki Shikamaru dengan sihirnya.

"_Yama Medic Yama Medictionaz Qualariz Ino, Flowerty!__" _kata Ino mengucapkan mantra medisnya. Seketika itu luka yang berada di telapak kaki Shikamaru hilang dan Shikamaru tidak merasa sakit lagi.

"_Arigatou!" _jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Ino tersenyum kepada Shikamaru. "_Kochira koso, Shika-kun!" _jawab Ino.

"Mengapa kau bisa salah mantra seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Hehe.. aku masih tergolong peri pemula, Shikamaru. Jadi maaf ya atas kesalahan sihirku itu!" kata Ino sambil meminta maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hn, _mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Ah ya, ada perlu apa kau menarik tanganku? Baru saja aku mau mencicipi biskuit buatan Bibi Yoshino. Asal kau tau saja ya! Biskuit buatan Bibi Yoshino itu paling enak di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Jarang-jarang aku bisa mampir untuk mencicipi biskuit itu. Huh.." kata Ino panjang lebar. Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau cerewet!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau pelit kata!"

"Kau cengeng!"

"Eh.. kau aneh!"

"Kau cantik!" kata Shikamaru. Kata-kata Shikamaru barusan membuat pipi Ino berubah menjadi merah. Ino _blushing. _Ino lalu menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Shikamaru hanya menggaruk kepalanya meskipun iya tidak gatal. _'Mengapa aku mengatakan kalau dia cantik? Tapi memang dia cantik. Huh mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi! Mengingat sikapmu yang cerewet." Kata Shikamaru akhirnya. Ino lalu menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam.

"Huh.. aku juga tidak ingin dipuji oleh pria aneh sepertimu!" kata Ino. "Jadi mengapa kau menarikku?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak mungkin menikah diusiaku sekarang. Aku . . ." kata-kata Shikamaru terpotong.

"Tenang aku akan mencarikan seorang peri cantik di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Meskipun aku harus memaksa mereka karena harus mau menikah dengan pria aneh sepertimu." Jawab Ino ringan.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi. Jalan-jalan mungkin? Ya untung-untung kita bisa menemukan pasanganmu di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda ini. Ayo!" ajak Ino sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru. Setelah Shikamaru mengucapkan kata keramatnya, Shikamaru memegang tangan kanan Ino. Ino lalu mulai mengucapkan mantranya dan seketika itu mereka berdua terbang layaknya kupu-kupu.

Mereka berdua terbang untuk beberapa detik. Ino lalu membawa Shikamaru ke sebuah supermarket. Ino lalu mendorong sebuah _trolley _ukuran besar dan masuk ke dalam supermarket yang cukup besar ini. Shikamaru hanya bisa mengikuti Ino dari belakang, karena kalau tidak, mungkin Shikamaru tidak dapat kembali ke gerbang tempat dia bertemu Yamato tadi.

Ino mengambil beberapa keperluannya. Mengambil yang satu dan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _trolley _ukuran besar itu.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Perlengkapanku di rumah habis. _Touchan _dan _Kaachan _terlalu sibuk untuk berbelanja jadi terpaksa aku yang harus berbelanja. Kau ingin mengambil sesuatu? Ambil saja sesukamu nanti aku yang bayar deh!" kata Ino sambil mendorong _trolley _ukuran besarnya kembali.

"Mengapa peraturan di negeri ini sangat ketat? Dan terlalu merepotkan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino lalu berhenti mendorong _trolley_-nya dan menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya. "Sebenarnya peraturan semakin ketat ketika ada insiden tiga tahun yang lalu. Dulu jika ada yang melanggar peraturan mungkin hukumannya tidak seberapa, tapi kalau sekarang hukuman sangat kejam. Ah aku malas membahas masalah ini. _Kushina-sama, _rupanya tidak mau kejadian yang dulu terulang." Kata Ino sambil berjalan mendorong _trolley-_nya lagi.

Shikamaru dan Ino lalu berkeliling supermarket itu. Ketika Shikamaru dan Ino berada di tempat peralatan mandi, mereka berdua melihat seorang pemuda dengan tiga orang anak yang sedang menangis. Pemuda itu tampak kelelahan menghadapi ketiga orang anaknya itu. Ino lalu menghampiri pemuda dan tiga orang anak kecil itu.

"_Dei-nii? _Wah ada apa ini? Kok Deimara, Derira, dan Teida menangis? Ada yang bisa bibi bantu?" tanya Ino sambil berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan ketiga orang anak kecil itu.

Salah seorang anak perempuan yang berambut kuning dan berkuncir dua mengusap air matanya dan langsung memeluk Ino. "Bibi, _Deimara-chan_ kangen sama _Kaachan. _Hiks..hiks.. _Derira-chan _dan _Teida__-kun_juga rindu _Kaachan._"

"Tapi _Touchan_ tidak mau memberitahu di mana _Kaachan _sekarang hiks..hiks.." jawab seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang dan dikuncir sama seperti _Touchan-_nya.

"_Deimara-chan, Derira-chan, _dan _Teida-kun _kalian jangan nangis seperti itu ya? Kalian tidak kasihan sama _Touchan? _Lihat _Touchan _sudah lelah menghadapi kalian bertiga. Kalian mau _Touchan _sakit?" tanya Ino kepada tiga orang anak itu. Tiga orang anak itu menggeleng serempak.

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang peluk _Touchan!" _pinta Ino kepada tiga orang anak yang berada di depannya. Tiga orang anak itu lalu memeluk _Touchan_-nya.

"_Touchan, _maafin _Derira-chan _ya? Kami kan hanya merindukan _Kaachan._ _Touchan, _maafin kita bertiga kan?" tanya gadis yang berkuncir dua dengan poni panjangnya yang berwarna kuning.

"Tentu saja _Touchan _memaafkan kalian. Kalian itu para peri-peri kesayangan _Touchan." _Jawab pemuda itu.

"_Dei-nii, _mengapa kau tidak bekerja? Bukannya kau harus menyiapkan kembang api untuk Pesta Sakura nanti?" tanya Ino kepada pemuda yang ia panggil _Dei-nii _itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Deimara, Derira, dan Teida memintaku untuk mengantar mereka jalan-jalan. Aku kan sudah lama tidak meluangkan waktuku untuk mereka." Jawab Deidara.

"Hm ya sudah aku duluan ya!" jawab Ino sambil meninggalkan Deidara dan anak-anaknya dengan ditemani Shikamaru.

"Hm _Ino-chan!" _panggil Deidara. Ino lalu berbalik untuk menatap Deidara.

"_client-_mu?" tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk Shikamaru. Ino lalu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, lalu Ino pergi untuk menjelajah supermarket itu bersama Shikamaru.

Ino dan Shikamaru lalu ke tempat bibit-bibit tanaman. Ino memilih beberapa dari bibit-bibit itu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam _trolley-_nya.

"Kakakmu?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Kakak? Aku menganggapnya kakak tapi sayang dia bukan kakak kandungku. Dia dulu kakak kelasku di sekolah peri. Tiga anak kecil itu anaknya, Deimara yang berambut kuning dan berkuncir dua, Derira yang berambut kuning, berkuncir dua dan mempunyai poni panjang seperti _Touchan-_nya, nah yang terakhir Teida berambut pirang dan berkuncir satu sama seperti ayahnya. Mereka bertiga kembar. Hebat bukan _Kaachan-_nya? Bisa melahirkan tiga orang anak yang manis-manis. Sayang sekali _Kaachan-_nya kejam." Kata Ino sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kasihannya.

"Mengapa?"

"Mengapa apanya?"

"_Kaachan _mereka kejam?"

"_Kaachan _mereka meninggalkan mereka. Sehabis melahirkan tiga orang anak itu, gadis itu pergi. _Dei-nii _jadi harus merawat mereka bertiga sendirian. Padahal dia termasuk pemuda yang super sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Nah gadis itu yang membuat peraturan di negeri ini begitu ketat. _Kushina-sama _tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi."

"Hn. Kapan kita pulang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hehe sebentar ya? Aku harus pergi ke kantor peri kiriman dulu!" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum kepada Shikamaru.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menemui Peri Kiriman yang dijodohkan denganku."

Dada Shikamaru sesak. Perih. Baru pertama kali Shikamaru merasakan perih yang seperti ini. Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino dan membayangkan Ino mengenakan gaun pengantin dan tersenyum berjalan ke depan altar. Shikamaru memandang Ino sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hei! Bangun! Bangun! Jangan melamun!" kata Ino sambil mengayunkan tangannya di depan muka Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Sekarang antar aku ke kantor Peri Kiriman ya?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan. "Oke ayo! Pegang tanganku ya?" kata Ino kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu melakukan apa yang Ino inginkan. Memegang tangan Ino untuk kesekian kalinya.

Shikamaru terbang bagaikan kupu-kupu bersama gadis pirang. Tangan gadis pirang itu memegang tangannya erat begitu pula Shikamaru dengan gadis pirang nan cantik, Yamanaka Ino. Rambut pirangnya melambai tersentuh angin. Tak jarang rambut pirangnya mengenai wajah tampan seorang Nara Shikamaru. Cantik. Ya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan gadis atau yang lebih tepat disebut peri pirang ini. Nyaman. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Shikamaru saat bersama peri pirang ini.

"Humm.. Shikamaru, bisa kau lepas pegangan tanganmu? Kita sudah sampai!" kata Ino mengagetkan Shikamaru dari pikirannya. Shikamaru langsung melepas pegangan tangannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ino dan Shikamaru lalu masuk ke sebuah kantor yang didominasi oleh warna biru tua ini. Ketika Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bersama Shikamaru, tak jarang banyak peri lainnya yang menyapa Ino. _Friendly. _Satu kata tambahan untuk seorang peri pirang ini.

Ino sudah mendahului Shikamaru untuk berjalan menyusuri kantor besar ini. Saat Shikamaru sedang berjalan sambil melihat beberapa lukisan yang terpajang di lorong-lorong kantor ini, tidak sengaja Shikamaru menabrak seseorang.

"Aw!" kata seseorang yang tadi Shikamaru tabrak. Shikamaru lalu bangun dan membantu orang itu untuk berdiri.

"Maaf!" kata Shikamaru sopan.

"Hn.. ya tidak apa. Kau pendatang baru ya?" tanya orang yang tadi Shikamaru tabrak. Shikamaru lalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan pelan. "Kenalkan namaku . . ." kata orang itu terputus.

Tiba-tiba seorang peri datang dan mengagetkan Shikamaru dan orang yang tadi ditabrak Shikamaru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan peri pirang yang cantik dan juga ramah, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino? Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya orang yang tadi ditabrak Shikamaru.

"Haha.. aku hanya memastikan kondisimu saja, aku tahu kau sering lupa makan kan? Aku tak mau kakakmu dan ibumu terus khawatir dengan kondisimu. Jadi, cepatlah makan Tuan Inuzuka." Kata Ino.

"Kau peri yang dijodohkan dengan Ino?" tanya Shikamaru kepada orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Haha iya. Oh ya namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Kau bisa panggil aku Kiba, Peri Kiriman darat." Jawab orang yang ditabrak Shikamaru yang bernama Kiba. Kiba lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Shikamaru lalu menjabat tangan Kiba dengan ekspresi datar.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru, panggil aku Shikamaru." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah aku ingin mengantar pemuda ini berkeliling. Jangan lupa makan ya, Tuan Inuzuka!" kata Ino sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kantor si 'calon suami' –nya ini. Shikamaru lalu mengikuti Ino dari belakang.

Sesampainya di luar kantor, Ino lalu mengajak Shikamaru untuk bermain ke taman bunga milik keluarganya yang tidak jauh dari kantor Peri Kiriman. Shikamaru hanya mengikuti apa yang Ino inginkan.

Di taman bunga keluarga Yamanaka, Ino langsung berlari menuju beberapa bunga yang kebetulan sedang mekar itu. Si Peri Pirang Cantik ini menari mengitari bunga-bunga yang mekar. Shikamaru hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh sambil tersenyum tipis memandang peri pirang itu.

Ino berputar dan bermain dengan selendang yang mengikat pinggangnya. Mengibarkan selendang ungu seperti bendera yang baru saja dikibarkan. Angin yang berhembus itu seolah-olah mendukung acara peri pirang ini untuk menari di tengah taman bunga. Meloncat dan tertawa menikmati suasana taman bunga yang begitu segar dan cantik. Ino seakan-akan terbuai suasana. Ino tak menari sendirian beberapa kupu-kupu berwarna-warni menemaninya menari hari ini.

Ino yang sibuk menari bersama kupu-kupu di taman bunga, tiba-tiba teringat seseorang yang Ia ajak kemari. Shikamaru. Kini Ino sibuk mencari perginya Shikamaru.

"Huh.. di mana Shikamaru? Baru saja aku menikmati bunga-bunga bermekaran." Kata Ino sedikit kesal. Sudah lima menit Ino tidak menemukan Shikamaru, tiba-tiba saja Ino punya cara untuk menemukan Shikamaru.

"_Yama Yamanaka Ino, Flowerty!" _kata Ino mengucapkan mantranya. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pemuda yang sedang terbaring di atas rumput yang tidak jauh dari taman bunga terbang.

"Aha itu dia!" kata Ino.

Rupanya Shikamaru sedang tidur di atas hamparan rumput. Kedua tangannya digunakan sebagai alas kepalanya. Setangkai bunga dandelion, Shikamaru jepit dengan mulutnya. Ketika Shikamaru terbang karena mantra Ino dan hembusan angin menerpanya, bunga dandelion yang Ia jepit dimulutnya terbang. Terbang sangat tenang seperti tidur Shikamaru yang tenang.

Ino lalu menurunkan Shikamaru dan menghampirinya. Ino mencabut rumput yang berada di sampingnya untuk digunakan membangunkan Shikamaru. Ino bermain dengan rumput itu bagaikan pensil dan wajah Shikamaru sebagai kertas. Shikamaru yang merasa waktu tidurnya diganggu lalu bangun serta membuka matanya dan melihat Ino yang sedang tertawa pelan.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru kepada Ino.

"Kau kalau tidur tenang sekali ya? Tapi aku senang melihat ekspresimu waktu tidur. Sangat tenang seperti bayi yang baru saja diberi susu oleh ibunya lalu Ia tertidur dengan pulasnya." Jawab Ino.

"Apa kau mencintai Inuzuka itu?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Ino hanya menatap Shikamaru heran. _'Untuk apa Shikamaru menanyakan pertanyaan ini?' _tanya Ino dalam hatinya. "Entahlah. Aku belum yakin." Jawab Ino jujur. Entah apa yang membuat Ino bisa berkata jujur kepada Shikamaru sekarang. Sakura saja yang merupakan sahabat Ino dari kecil masih bisa Ia tipu. Tapi, berbeda dengan pemuda yang satu ini.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah menikah dengannya." Jawab Shikamaru ringan.

Ino _shock. 'Pemuda aneh! Benar-benar aneh!' _kata Ino dalam hatinya. "Tidak semudah itu Nara Shikamaru. Bagaimana nasibku nanti?" tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Aku bisa menikahimu." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menatap Ino. Tangan Shikamaru lalu memegang dagu Ino dan membuat _onyx-_nya dan _aquamarine-_nya saling bertemu. "Aku akan menggantikannya menjadi suamimu." Kata Shikamaru lagi.

Ino lalu menepis tangan Shikamaru. "Tak semudah itu, Shika_ baka!_ Mau menikah denganku? Kau harus bisa memenuhi persyaratanku. Bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"Ck _mendokusai! _Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menemukan buronan yang belum berhasil ditangkap oleh Peri Penjaga." Kata Ino.

"Huh.. kenapa tidak menggunakan sihir saja? _Troublesome!" _kata Shikamaru.

"Kau itu benar-benar menyukaiku tidak sih? Katanya mau menikah denganku tapi kok mewujudkan keinginanku saja malah dibilang _troublesome._ Ada satu cerita." Kata Ino menarik perhatian Shikamaru.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kiba berhasil menemukan di mana buronan itu. Makanya _Touchan _ingin aku menikah dengannya. _Touchan _itu dulu Peri Bunga yang merangkap menjadi Peri Kiriman. Tugasnya dulu adalah membawa buronan itu ke pengadilan. Tapi _Touchan _gagal. Makanya _Touchan _tidak mau jadi Peri Kiriman lagi. Setelah berita Kiba mengetahui di mana buronan itu, _Touchan _langsung memintanya untuk menikahiku. Jadi, kalau kau ingin menikahiku kau harus memenuhi syarat itu." Kata Ino.

"Hn."

"Shikamaru! Kau niat tidak menjalankan syarat ini? Hah lebih baik aku menikah dengan pemuda Inuzuka itu dibanding harus menghadapi suami semacammu. Apalagi kalau nanti kita punya anak, aku tidak mau sifat _Touchan_-nya menurun ke anak-anakku."

"Kau juga menginkan pernikahan kita kan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan senyum jail-nya.

"Eh.. bu-bukan begitu maksudku. Hah ya sudah lebih baik kau segera menjalankan tugasmu, Nara Shikamaru." Kata Ino.

"Hey.. buronannya siapa?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri. Seorang Peri Perempuan tidak boleh tahu tentang buronan kecuali peri tersebut memegang kekuasaan. Tapi kau bisa bertanya dengan Yamato. Silahkan mencoba!" kata Ino.

"Kau tidak menemaniku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Manja sekali rupanya dirimu, Nara Shikamaru. Baiklah aku akan menemanimu ke tempat Yamato. Jalan? Terbang?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Ah baiklah kita terbang. Ayo pegang tanganku!" kata Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Shikamaru lalu memegang tangan Ino. _"Yama Yamanaka Ino, Flowerty!" _kata Ino mengucapkan mantranya.

Shikamaru dan Ino lalu terbang bersama. _'Hah kalau bukan peri ini mana mungkin aku mau melakukannya. Mendokusai!' _kata Shikamaru dalam hati. Seketika itu Shikamaru dan Ino sudah sampai di pintu gerbang. Di sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah bangunan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Ino lalu mengetuk pintu kayu itu dan keluarlah seorang pria sambil tersenyum kepada Ino dan juga Shikamaru.

"_Ino-chan? _Ada perlu apa?" tanya Yamato.

"Shikamaru ingin mengetahui tentang buronan itu. Jadi sementara kau menjelaskannya kepada Shikamaru, aku akan masuk untuk menggantikan tugasmu ya? Silahkan Shikamaru!" kata Ino manis. Ino lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bangunan kayu kecil.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang buronan itu?" tanya Yamato kepada Shikamaru.

"Nama, tingkat kejahatan, dan di mana dia? Aku dengar dari Ino kalau Inuzuka berhasil mengetahui di mana dia?" tanya Shikamaru serius kepada Yamato.

Yamato tersenyum kepada Shikamaru. "Kau ingin menikahi _Ino-chan _ya?" tanya Yamato kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan. "Masalah nama aku tidak tahu, tingkat kejahatan melanggar aturan Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda, dan dia ada duniamu tepatnya di sekolahmu." Jawab Yamato.

"Sedikit sekali info yang kau berikan." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku punya fotonya saat menikah dengan salah satu peri di sini. Sebentar aku ambil dulu." Kata Yamato sambil masuk ke bangunan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yamato menghampiri Shikamaru sambil membawa sebuah foto pernikahan.

"Ini dia!" kata Yamato sambil memberikan foto itu kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lalu melihat foto itu dengan teliti. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat siapa buronan yang Ia cari. "Kau tak salah memberikan foto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia kakak kelasku. Sabaku no Temari. Benarkan?"

"Mungkin. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak tahu namanya. Kau ingin membawanya ke pengadilan?" tanya Yamato.

"Ya tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Karena dia berada di duniamu maka kau harus pergi ke duniamu."

"Bukannya itu tidak bisa?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Kau harus mengajak _Ino-chan _serta membawa sebotol air sakura."

"Di mana air sakura itu?"

"Itu ada di belakangmu!" kata Yamato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_INI BALASAN REVIEW YANG GAK BISA DIBALES LEWAT PM :D_

**ano** :Kawaii? Siapa yang kawaii? Fict-nya atau aku haha xD  
**Nyunyunyu** : Peraturannya ribet kan? Kan aku emang ribet kayak Ino makanya Shikamaru hanya sampai bilang mendokusai *please gak nyambung!* Haha :D Maaf tebakkanmu salah ya Niat pake Kiba habisnya bosen kalau pake Sai haha :D

**Guest **: Siapakah gerangan Guest? Hihihi :) Makasih kamu sudah menyukai cerita yang super ribet ini *lihat peraturannya* haha :D Terus review ya? Guest! Haha :D

**sarifah samsia** : Ini lohh lanjutannya! Semoga suka yaa! XD

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

_Hello_! Maaf ya_ update_ lama gara2 banyak tugas yang numpuk kayak gunung merapi! Tadinya fict ini maunya 2 chapter tapi malah jadi TBC gini :( Chapter ini lebih panjang dibanding chapter lohh.. Oh iya chapter 3 lebih pendek dari chapter dua ya? Gak apa-apa kan? Yang penting update terus haha xD Dan Sorry.. sorry jack *eh* Chapter ini gak ada romance-nya ya kayaknya? *pundung di pojokan* Ya sudahlahh yang penting apdet! ^^  
Makasih juga buat my CSIF (Crazy ShikaIno Family) yang mau kasih ganbatte2 kalian yah? Yang tadinya lima-an sekarang jadi nambah dan gak mungkin aku sebutin satu-satu.

Pretty Grandma _( Inodesuyo)_, Cool Kaachan _( nufze),_ Sweet-nee _( neeylla),_ J-nee _( magentaalleth),_ Imut-nee _( nitandianiii)_, Cute-nee _( Intaniapramesty_), serta _neechan-neechan _baruku haha :D _AikaNS_ (Auntyku) ; temechickenbutt ; cacaaouw ; SuuFoxie ; anezena ; Laurapyordova ; dan azka_dhiya. _*yang belom kesebut ngacung lewat review yah? Haha*

Makasih juga untuk _**SHIKAINO SHIPPER **_yang jadi penyemangatku juga :') Aku gak berarti tanpa kalian kok :D Oh ya ayo di_follow __**SHIKAINO_FC **_

Oh yaa jika ada uneg-uneg, kritikan, saran, atau bahkan pujian *ngarep* silahkan isi kotak di bawah ini ya! Saya tunggu **REVIEW-nya !**


	3. Benar

Hello ini fanfic ke-9

Pairing Shikamaru x Ino

Kembali dengan fict ShikaIno karya Author yang satu ini. Semoga dengan adanya fict ini dapat menambah kecintaan kalian kepada ShikaIno (?)

Maaf apabila fict ini bertaburan typo (s) dan maaf juga kalau di fict ini OOC yahh!

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

_._

_Shikamaru lalu melihat foto itu dengan teliti. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat siapa buronan yang Ia cari. "Kau tak salah memberikan foto?" tanya Shikamaru._

_"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Dia kakak kelasku. Sabaku no Temari. Benarkan?"_

_"Mungkin. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak tahu namanya. Kau ingin membawanya ke pengadilan?" tanya Yamato._

_"Ya tentu saja."_

_"Baiklah. Karena dia berada di duniamu maka kau harus pergi ke duniamu."_

_"Bukannya itu tidak bisa?" tanya Shikamaru bingung._

_"Kau harus mengajak__Ino-chan__serta membawa sebotol air sakura."_

_"Di mana air sakura itu?"_

_"Itu ada di belakangmu!" kata Yamato._

.

.

Shikamaru berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup besar. Pohon sakura itu tumbuh di sebuah kolam yang airnya berwarna pelangi. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu. Perpaduan warna yang indah dan cantik.

"Kau harus ambil yang berwarna ungu dan ambil sebanyak-banyaknya. _Ino-chan!" _panggil Yamato.

Seorang peri cantik keluar dari sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya peri cantik yang bernama Ino.

"Berikan botol yang cukup besar untuk Shikamaru lalu kau berikan sehelai dari rambut pirangmu!" perintah Yamato kepada Ino. Ino langsung menuruti apa yang Yamato minta.

"_Yama Yamanaka Ino, Flowerty!" _kata Ino mengucapkan mantranya. Tiba-tiba di tangan Ino sudah ada botol yang cukup besar. Ino berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dan memberikannya botol yang tadinya berada di tangannya.

"Hmm.. ada yang bisa membantuku untuk mencabut sehelai rambutku?" tanya Ino. Yamato lalu mengambil sehelai dari rambut pirang milik Ino. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kayu yang sangat kecil untuk memotong sehelai rambut Ino.

"Berhasil!" kata Yamato sambil menyerahkan sehelai rambut Ino kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengambil sehelai rambut pirang milik Ino. "Untuk apa sehelai rambut Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sebelum kau memasukkan rambut Ino ke dalam botol itu, kau harus ambil air sakura yang berwarna ungu. Setelah botol yang kau pegang itu telah terisi penuh oleh air sakura ungu, baru kau masukkan sehelai rambut Ino. Setelah itu tutup botol itu dan kocok botol itu." Jelas Yamato.

Shikamaru lalu mendekati kolam yang berisi air sakura itu. Shikamaru mencelupkan botol pemberian Ino agar terisi air sakura yang berwarna ungu. Setelah penuh, Shikamaru memasukkan sehelai dari rambut Ino.

"Shika!" panggil Ino.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa sehelai rambutku harus di taruh di dalam botol itu?" tanya Ino kepada Yamato.

"Kau harus menemani Shikamaru untuk kembali ke dunianya, tapi saat di dunia Shikamaru kau akan kehabisan oksigen. Air sakura itu harus kau minum saat kau mulai sulit untuk bernapas. Oh ya jangan sampai air itu habis, karena kalau habis Ino tidak bisa kembali kemari. Sisakan sesendok untuk disiramkan ke pohon sakura yang berada di sekolahmu itu, Shikamaru." Jelas Yamato kepada Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Oh.. kalau begitu aku akan memperbesar botol itu supaya dapat terisi air sakura ungu yang banyak. _Yama Yamanaka Ino, Flowerty!" _kata Ino.

Botol yang Shikamaru pegang tadi tiba-tiba mulai retak. Perlahan tapi pasti, botol itu tiba-tiba saja pecah. Tangan kanan Shikamaru yang memegang botol itu terkena pecahan botol yang berisi air sakura ungu itu.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Ino sambil memegang tangan Shikamaru yang terluka. Ino membawa Shikamaru mendekati kolam yang berisi air sakura itu. Ino mencelupkan tangan Shikamaru ke dalam kolam agar tangan Shikamaru bersih dari noda darah.

"Aw!" kata Shikamaru meringis ketika tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kolam air sakura.

"Eh.. maaf! Aku hanya mencoba untuk membersihkan lukamu. Tahan sebentar ya, Shikamaru?" kata Ino lembut.

Tiba-tiba air kolam itu berubah menjadi hitam dan putih saat bertemu dengan darah Shikamaru. Sebelah kiri kolam berwarna hitam dan sebelah kanan berwarna putih.

"Yamato, apa yang terjadi dengan air sakuranya?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Yamato dengan nada khawatir.

"Air sakura kalau sudah bertemu dengan darah manusia memang akan berubah warna. Tapi, biasanya warnanya akan berubah menjadi hitam. Tidak ada warna putih di sebelah kanan. Baru pertama kali aku melihat air kolam sakura ini menjadi berwarna hitam dan putih." Kata Yamato.

"Tapi, aku butuh air sakura ungu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Hmm.. sebentar aku mau mengambil sebuah buku." Kata Yamato sambil pergi ke bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Shikamaru, maafkan aku!" kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Untuk?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Karena, aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihirku untuk menyembuhkanmu. Aku harus menyimpan sihirku untuk di dunia manusia nanti. Tapi lukamu bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"Ck _mendokusai! _Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan lukaku." Kata Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Luka itu kan gara-gara aku mencoba untuk memperbesar botolnya. Tapi kenapa botol itu bisa sampai pecah ya?" tanya Ino.

"Mana aku tahu nyonya cerewet."

"Tuan _mendokusai!" _

"Peri pirang!"

"Manusia nanas!"

"_Pig!"_

"_Dear!" _kata Ino.

"_Dear?" _tanya Shikamaru jail.

"Hah.. maksudku _deer _bukan _dear!" _bantah Ino.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin, Tuan _mendokusai!" _jawab Ino.

Tiba-tiba Yamato sudah membawa sebuah buku bersampul biru muda. Dibukanya beberapa halaman dari buku itu. Sementara Ino dan Shikamaru hanya menunggu Yamato selesai membaca.

"Aha! Ketemu!" kata Yamato mengagetkan Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Ino.

"Warna Putih. Putih melambangkan kesucian. Suci akan cinta dan juga persahabatan. Putih terbentuk karena ketulusan dan cinta yang suci. Manfaat putih adalah bisa membuat peri bisa bertahan selama satu hari di dalam dunia manusia dengan syarat mencampurkan sehelai rambut perempuan dan sehelai rambut laki-laki. Hanya sepasang kekasih yang memiliki hati yang tulus untuk bisa membuat air sakura berwarna putih. Saat salah satu tangan dari pasangan itu masuk ke dalam kolam air sakura dan tangan dari pasangannya memegang tangan itu. Cinta yang suci, cinta yang putih, layaknya mawar putih lambang kesucian." Kata Yamato berhenti membaca buku itu.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Begini Yamanaka Ino, air sakura putih bisa membuatmu bernafas di dunia manusia. Tapi, kau harus meminum air sakura itu sebanyak satu botol dengan sehelai rambutmu dan sehelai lagi rambut Shikamaru." Kata Yamato.

"Mana mungkin aku meminum rambut, Yamato?"

"Kau itu! Setelah air sakura itu dikocok, rambutnya akan larut dengan air sakura itu. Biar aku yang mengambil air sakura itu. _Tenzo Tenzo Yamato, Woody!" _kata Yamato mengucapkan mantranya.

Tiba-tiba ada botol yang terbang dan masuk ke dalam kolam sebelah kanan dan mengambil air sakura putih. Setelah terisi penuh, botol itu lalu terbang dan langsung jatuh di atas tangan Shikamaru.

"_Ino-chan, _ternyata kau juga mencintai Shikamaru ya?" tanya Yamato dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Ino membantah.

"Buktinya air sakura bisa berubah menjadi putih. Putih itu lambang kesucian loh..!" kata Yamato.

"Bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke dunia asliku?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Yamato.

"Kau kocok dulu botol itu, lalu berikan kepada Ino agar peri pirang itu meminumnya. Aku akan menggunakan sihirku untuk mengirimmu dan Ino ke dunia manusia. Tapi, kau hanya punya waktu satu hari penuh di sana." Kata Yamato. Shikamaru mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sekarang aku minta sehelai dari rambutmu dan juga _Ino-chan!" _kata Yamato lagi.

Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama mencabut sehelai dari rambut mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol yang sudah terisi air sakura putih. Setelah mereka berdua memasukkan sehelai dari rambut mereka, Shikamaru mengocok botol itu sehingga dua helai rambut mereka akan dilarutkan dengan air sakura putih itu.

Setelah dua helai rambut itu telah larut, Shikamaru memberikan botol itu kepada Ino. Ino segera meminumnya. Tampak ekspresi Ino yang berubah ketika meminum air sakura putih itu. Selesai meminumnya, Ino langsung membuang botol itu.

"Pahit!" kata Ino. Shikamaru dan Yamato hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. "Ini pasti rambutmu yang menyebabkan air sakura putih ini menjadi pahit. Rambutmu kan mirip nanas pantas saja air sakura ini pahit."

"Kau pikir di dunia ini ada nanas pahit?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino lalu tersenyum malu kepada Shikamaru. "Hehe.. aku lupa! Nanas itu asam ya? Ahh.. tapi tetap saja asam dan pahit sama-sama tidak enak." Kata Ino membela diri.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru kepada Ino.

"Sekarang kalian naik ke atas pohon sakura yang berada di tengah kolam. Setelah itu aku akan gunakan sihirku untuk mengirim kalian ke dunia manusia. Cepatlah! Aku tidak mau _Kushina-sama _memotong gajiku karena ketahuan tidak menjaga pintu gerbang selama beberapa menit." Kata Yamato.

"Sebentar, luka Shikamaru belum sembuh. Yamato, apa kau bisa mengobati lukanya?" tanya Ino kepada Yamato.

"Mengapa tidak menggunakan sihirmu?"

"Aku harus menghematnya. Bukannya kalau seorang peri menghabiskan chakra sihirnya sebelum ke dunia manusia peri itu akan buta? Kau harusnya tahu itu!" kata Ino.

"Ah iya aku lupa. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya kecuali ada perantara peri medis." Jawab Yamato.

"Aku ini peri medis. Cepat lakukan!" kata Ino.

"Sebelumnya tanganmu harus memegang luka yang berada di tangan Shikamaru. Nanti aku akan _transfer_ chakra sihirmu." Kata Yamato.

Ino lalu memegang luka yang berada di telapak tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu memegang tangan Ino erat seolah-olah Shikamaru tak mau kehilangan Ino. Yamato lalu memegang kepala Ino dan men-_transfer-_kan chakra sihir miliknya.

Perlahan luka yang berada di telapak tangan Shikamaru mulai hilang. Setelah luka itu hilang, Yamato lalu mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Ino.

"_Arigatou!" _kata Shikamaru kepada Yamato.

"_Kochira Koso! _Tugasku sudah selesai untuk menyembukan Shikamaru, sekarang aku akan membuat kalian berada di atas pohon sakura itu ya? Siap-siap! _Tenzo Tenzo Yamato, Woody!" _kata Yamato mengucapkan mantranya.

Shikamaru dan Ino sekarang sudah berada di atas pohon sakura yang berada di tengah kolam air sakura. Ketika Shikamaru dan Ino sudah berada di atas pohon sakura, tiba-tiba saja Yamato tertawa. Shikamaru dan Ino bingung apa yang membuat Yamato tertawa sampai sepuas itu.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Ino kepada Yamato dengan nada kesalnya.

"Haha.. kalian berdua lucu!" jawab Yamato sambil tertawa.

"Huh _mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru ringan.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Ino semakin penasaran.

"Itu! Itu! Tangan kalian! Kalian tidak melepaskannya? Dari tadi tangan kalian terus berpegangan, padahal aku sudah selesai _transfer _chakra sihirku. Aku yakin kalian benar-benar saling mencintai. Benar kan apa kataku, Shikamaru, Ino?" tanya Yamato.

Shikamaru dan Ino lalu saling pandang dan langsung melepaskan acara 'pegangan tangan' itu. Pipi Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama berubah meskipun hanya memunculkan warna merah yang tipis.

"Hah sudahlah lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Lihat pipi kalian sama-sama merah!" kata Yamato sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan mengirim kalian ke dunia manusia. _Tenzo Worlsiz Squenzy Yamatoes!" _kata Yamato mengucapkan mantranya untuk mengirim mereka berdua ke dunia manusia.

Tiba-tiba saja kelopak-kelopak sakura dari pohon sakura yang berada di tengah kolam itu berterbangan mengitari Shikamaru dan Ino. Kelopak sakura itu lama-lama berubah warna menjadi warna pelangi. Beberapa cabang dari pohon sakura mengikat kaki Shikamaru dan juga Ino. Terdengar suara indah seperti suara batu yang dijatuhkan ke dalam kolam. Kelopak sakura itu perlahan menempel di tubuh Shikamaru dan Ino.

* * *

CLING..

Shikamaru dan Ino lalu sudah berada di dunia manusia alias dunia Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Ino sekarang berada di pohon sakura tempat Shikamaru tidur dulu. Shikamaru lalu mengecek jam tangannya dan jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Ayo cepat kita harus membawa buronan itu!" ajak Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Ino.

"Kita sudah sampai? Wah duniamu ternyata mirip sekali dengan duniaku ya? Apa kau tidak mau mengajakku jalan-jalan dulu?" tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, nyonya cerewet!" jawab Shikamaru sambil menarik Ino pergi dari pohon sakura yang berada di _Konoha High School _itu.

"Hei Shikamaru kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk itu! Satu hari di negeriku dan di duniamu itu berbeda. Kalau di negerimu sehari berapa jam?" tanya Yamanaka Ino.

"24 jam." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Hah? Kalau di negeriku satu hari itu 48 jam. Lebih lama bukan? Makanya kau harus ajak aku jalan-jalan. Bukannya kau berniat menikahiku? Jadi kau harus mau menuruti permintaanku." Kata Ino dengan nada manjanya.

"_mendokusai!" _ kata Shikamaru mengeluarkan _trademark_-nya. "Ini masih jam sekolahku nona cerewet. Aku tidak mungkin keluar dengan seragam sekolah seperti ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak aku berkeliling di area sekolahmu. Area sekolahmu cukup luas dan aku tertarik untuk melihat-lihat, bagaimana?" tanya Ino menawarkan.

"Ah terserah kau saja. Tapi mana mungkin pakaianmu seperti itu!" kata Shikamaru.

Ino lalu melihat pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sebuah gaun pendek yang terbuat dari berbagai daun hijau dan dihiasi oleh bunga yang berwarna ungu. Sepatu yang terbuat dari daun berwarna hijau pun melekat di kaki Ino.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Ini dunia manusia. Jelas saja pakaianmu aneh dibandingkan manusia di sini. Bisakah kau mengubah pakaianmu itu? Yah jangan lupa dengan sepatunya!" kata Shikamaru.

"Urusan gampang. Aku boleh minta kelopak sakura dari pohon ini? Aku tidak bisa melakukan sihir tanpa kelopak sakura apalagi ini di dunia manusia. Tolong ambilkan ya, Shikamaru!" pinta Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Ck _mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru singkat. Shikamaru lalu mengambil satu kelopak sakura dan diberikannya kelopak itu kepada Ino.

"_Yama Yamanaka Ino, Flowerty!" _kata Ino mengucapkan mantranya.

CLING..

Pakaian Ino berubah layaknya seorang manusia. Kaos yang tidak terlalu longgar berwarna ungu dengan _hot pants _yang menampakan kesan _casual _sudah dikenakan Ino. Sepatu yang terbuat dari daun tadi pun sudah berubah menjadi sepatu _kets _berwarna ungu. Rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarkan terurai indah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku lebih senang rambutmu dikuncir satu seperti biasanya. Aku yakin kalau rambutmu terurai pasti akan berantakan jika terkena angin nanti." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hah baiklah! Ambilkan aku kelopak sakura lagi!" pinta Ino.

"Kau tidak bisa menguncir rambutmu sendiri tanpa sihir?"

"Bisa sih hanya saja kalau di negeriku aku kan menggunakan tali putri yang kuat. Kalau di sini, di mana aku bisa menemukan tali putri yang kuat?" tanya Ino bingung.

Shikamaru lalu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan memberikan karet berwarna putih itu kepada Ino. "Gunakan karet ini! Aku bisa mencari karet yang lainnya." Kata Shikamaru. Ino lalu mengambil karet itu dan menguncir rambutnya seperti biasa.

Saat Ino sedang menguncir rambut pirangnya, tiba-tiba saja angin yang cukup kencang datang dan membawa sesuatu. Shikamaru lalu mengambil 'sesuatu' yang diterbangkan oleh angin itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Karet." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menguncir rambutnya menyerupai bentuk nanas lagi. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan rambut masing-masing. Ketika rambut mereka sudah dikuncir seperti biasa, tiba-tiba saja karet yang digunakan oleh mereka putus secara bersamaan.

"Shikamaru, karetku putus!" kata Ino sambil menunjukkan karet yang sudah putus tadi kepada Shikamaru.

"Tak hanya karetmu! Karetku juga!" kata Shikamaru.

"Terpaksa kau harus ambil kelopak sakura agar aku bisa mengubahnya menjadi karet. Cepatlah Shikamaru!" kata Ino. Shikamaru lalu mengambil kelopak sakura dan memberikannya kepada Ino.

"_Yama Yamanaka Ino, Flowerty!" _kata Ino mengucapkan mantranya.

Dua karet yang cukup kuat sekarang berada di tangan Ino dan tidak lupa sebuah jepit berwarna _orange _ada bersama dua karet itu.

"Silahkan kau ambil satu!" kata Ino kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengambil salah satu karet dan mulai menguncir rambutnya kembali. Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama setelah rambutnya selesai dikuncir, Ino memasangkan jepit _orange _di rambutnya.

"Ayo sekarang kita jalan-jalan!" ajak Ino kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Ino lalu berjalan-jalan mengitari lapangan dan kebun bunga milik _Konoha High School. _Tak jarang Ino memetik bunga yang Ia temui dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah buket bunga yang cantik. Sementara Shikamaru, Ia hanya sibuk menatap awan putih yang menari sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

* * *

KRING…KRING…KRING..

Tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi mengagetkan Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedang berkeliling di kebun bungan _Konoha High School. _Ino langsung menghampiri Shikamaru dan memeluknya. Takut. Shikamaru heran mengapa Ino tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Shikamaru lalu membalas pelukan Ino dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Ino yang masih memeluknya.

"Bunyi itu! Bunyi peringatan kalau ada pembunuh sadis yang keluar dari penjara. Bunyi itu mengingatkan agar semua warga di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda tetap berhati-hati terutama para peri perempuan." Jelas Ino kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lalu mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ino dan memegang dagu Ino. Perlakuan Shikamaru membuat _onyx _Shikamaru bertemu dengan _aquamarine _milik Ino. "Dengar, ini duniaku bukan duniamu! Ini tanda bahwa sudah waktunya istirahat. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke pohon sakura itu. Ayo!" ajak Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya ke pohon sakura.

Sesampainya di sana, Shikamaru segera berbaring dan membiarkan Ino diam. Ino lalu duduk di samping Shikamaru sambil menyusun kembali buket bunga yang sudah Ia buat tadi menjadi lebih indah. Ino mulai asyik dengan dunianya merangkai bunga sehingga tidak menyadari ada orang yang menatap wajah bahagianya. Sayangnya orang itu tidak menyukai kebahagiaan Ino.

"Shikamaru! Siapa dia?" tanya seseorang mengagetkan Shikamaru dan juga Ino.

"Ah dia itu saudara perempuanku, namanya—"

"Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu!" potong Ino sambil tersenyum manis kepada orang itu.

"Yamanaka Ino? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Hmm.. siapa ya?" kata orang yang mengagetkan Shikamaru dan Ino sambil berusaha mengingat. "Ah aku lupa! Tapi, ada perlu apa kau di sini bersama Nara Shikamaru?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku hanya membantu dia untuk mencari bu—" Tiba-tiba saja mulut Ino sudah ditutup oleh tangan Shikamaru dan membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara.

"Bu? Bu apa?" tanya orang itu.

"Bunga! Saudaraku ini sangat menyukai bunga." Kata Shikamaru.

"Tadi dia bilang membantumu mencari bunga? Kau mau cari bunga untuk siapa?" tanya orang itu.

"Untuk Nenek Chiyo. Besok kan Nenek Chiyo ulang tahun dan aku ingin memberinya bunga."

"Tapi, bukannya kau tidak punya saudara perempuan ya?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Pertanyaan terakhir membuat Shikamaru bingung harus menjawab apa. Otak jeniusnya mencoba untuk mencari jawaban yang cocok dan membuat 'orang itu' berhenti bertanya tentang sosok Ino sebenarnya.

"Aku memang bukan saudaranya. Aku teman baiknya yang sudah dianggap seperti saudara oleh Tuan _mendokusai _ini!" jawab Ino tiba-tiba.

"Oh.. kau berasal dari mana? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya!" kata orang itu yang terus menerus bertanya tentang Ino.

"Belanda!"

"Korea!"

Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama menjawabpertanyaan itu bersamaan, hanya saja jawaban mereka berbeda. _'Mengapa dia harus bilang kalau dia dari Belanda?' _tanya Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

'_Heh Tuan Mendokusai mengapa kau menjawab kalau aku dari Korea. Apa itu Korea? Apa Korea itu nama suatu daerah? Padahal aku hanya tahu Belanda sebagai tempat di mana Negeri Peri Seribu Tulip Warna Warni berada.' _Kata Ino dalam hatinya.

"Belanda atau Korea?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Dia lahir di Belanda tapi sebenarnya dia orang Korea." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi sepertinya dia bukan orang Korea. Dia lebih cocok dibilang orang Jepang." Jawab orang itu.

"Sudahlah Temari jangan banyak bertanya. Ada perlu apa kau di sini?" tanya Shikamaru kepada orang yang bernama Temari itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino teringat akan sesuatu. _'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Siapa dia? Ayo Yamanaka Ino ingat kembali!' _kata Ino dalam hatinya.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan namamu. _What's your name?" _tanya Ino dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris atau yang disebut bahasa internasional itu.

'_Rupanya negeri peri jaman sekarang sudah mulai maju. Perinya saja bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris.' _Ucap Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

"Sabaku no Temari." Jawab Temari sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ino dan Ino membalas uluran tangan dari Temari itu.

'_Aku ingat! Sabaku no Temari dia yang membuat peraturan di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda menjadi ketat!' _kata Ino dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_INI BALASAN REVIEW YANG GAK BISA DIBALES LEWAT PM :D_

**Guest : **Syukur deh kalau kamu suka sama chapter dua.. Semoga sama chapter 3 juga suka yaa? Haha :D !

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter tiga kelar dan saya pun senanggg.. Maaf telat apdet ya? Lagi ngurusin event-nya ShikaIno yang **#ShadowMindFather** .. tertarik buat ikutin event itu? Silahkan PM saya! Haha :D *promosi*  
Ahh yaa.. chapter tiga yang ini lebih singkat disbanding chapter dua, tapi kan saya sudah bilang pasti chapter tiga akan lebih singkat dibanding chapter dua haha :D Kelamaan gak alurnya? Sepertinya ya! Author juga mau minta maaf kalau chapter ini kayaknya sedikit banget bumbu _romance-nya!_

Makasih buat dukungan dari_ C-SIF_ secara tidak langsung.. Makasih banget…

Pretty Grandma _( Inodesuyo)_, Cool Kaachan _( nufze),_ Sweet-nee _( neeylla),_ J-nee _( pixie-alleth),_ Imut-nee _( nitandianiii)_, Cute-nee _( Intaniapramesty_), serta _neechan-neechan_baruku haha :D _AikaNS_ (Auntyku) ; temechickenbutt ; cacaaouw ; SuuFoxie ; anezena ; Laurapyordova ; dan azka_dhiya._*yang belom kesebut ngacung lewat review yah? Haha*

Ahh yaa BIG THANKS to **SHIKAINO SHIPPER **aku sangat berterima kasih karena udah mau support aku ._. Reader! Makasih mau sempet2in baca! Reviewer! Makasih udah mau ninggalin jejaknya di fanfict ku ini! Silent Reader! Makasih meskipun dirimu hanya membaca tapi itu udah berarti kok :) Oh yaa jangan lupa follow **SHIKAINO_FC **ya?

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa saran, kritikan, pujian, atau apapun itu ya? *maksudnya review lohhh :D


	4. Negeri Peri? Dunia Manusia? Bagaimana?

Hello ini fanfic ke-9

Pairing Shikamaru x Ino

Kembali dengan fict ShikaIno karya Author yang satu ini. Semoga dengan adanya fict ini dapat menambah kecintaan kalian kepada ShikaIno (?)

Maaf apabila fict ini bertaburan typo(s) dan maaf juga kalau di fict ini OOC yahh!

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sudahlah Temari jangan banyak bertanya. Ada perlu apa kau di sini?" tanya Shikamaru kepada orang yang bernama Temari itu._

_Tiba-tiba saja Ino teringat akan sesuatu. 'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Siapa dia? Ayo Yamanaka Ino ingat kembali!' kata Ino dalam hatinya._

"_Kau belum memperkenalkan namamu. What's your name?" tanya Ino dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris atau yang disebut bahasa internasional itu._

'_Rupanya negeri peri jaman sekarang sudah mulai maju. Perinya saja bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris.' Ucap Shikamaru dalam hatinya._

"_Sabaku no Temari." Jawab Temari sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ino dan Ino membalas uluran tangan dari Temari itu._

'_Aku ingat! Sabaku no Temari dia yang membuat peraturan di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda menjadi ketat!' kata Ino dalam hatinya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Temari! Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Tadi aku ke kelasmu dan bertanya kepada Chouji, katanya kau bolos empat jam mata pelajaran. Aku pikir kau ketiduran disini dan rupanya kau sedang bersama teman baikmu." Kata Temari lembut.

"Temari, apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Temari yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu dari Shikamaru langsung _blushing. _Warna merah yang tipis mewarnai pipi Temari. Namun, Temari tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya karena Ino bisa dengan jelas melihat warna merah di pipi Temari.

"Kau malu ya?" tanya Ino mengagetkan Temari.

"Malu? Malu kenapa?" tanya Temari.

"Itu pipimu berubah menjadi warna merah. Kalau boleh aku tahu apa kau itu pacarnya Shikamaru?" tanya Ino dengan penuh selidik.

"Eh.. pacar? Hmm.. te-tenang saja aku bukan pacarnya Shikamaru kok!" kata Temari gugup.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Shikamaru itu tidak dekat dengan perempuan kecuali Nenek Chiyo. Ah ya tentu saja juga denganmu. Aku kira Shikamaru tidak bisa bergaul dengan yang namanya perempuan." Kata Temari sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"Haha.. aku baru tahu kalau kau anti dengan perempuan!" kata Ino sambil tertawa kepada Shikamaru.

"Baru tahu? Bukannya kalian berdua itu sudah teman baik?" tanya Temari penuh selidik.

"Dia tidak bercerita tentang perempuan. Jadi, mana aku tahu tentang dia dan perempuan." Kata Ino menjawab pertanyaan Temari tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Perempuan memang _mendokusai!" _kata Shikamaru memotong pembicaraan Ino dan Temari. "Jadi, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Shikamaru lagi kepada Temari.

"Apa kau mau mengajakku kencan?" tanya Temari ragu-ragu.

Ino yang mendengar perkataan Temari tiba-tiba emosi. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Ino sangat kesal ketika mendengar Shikamaru mau mengajak Temari kencan. Untungnya Ino masih bisa menahan emosinya. _'Katanya mau menangkap buronan agar bisa menikah denganku. Eh, Tuan Mendokusai ini malah mau berkencan dengan Sabaku no Temari. Kalau Dei-nii tahu Temari akan berkencan dengan Shikamaru pasti Shikamaru akan dihajar habis-habisan. Tapi, Temari sepertinya menyukai Shikamaru lalu mengapa dulu dia mau menikah dengan Dei-nii bahkan sampai memiliki tiga orang anak?' _tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Apalah itu namanya, yang terpenting aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang istimewa." Kata Shikamaru santai.

"Boleh. Jam berapa?" tanya Temari penuh semangat.

"Aku kira sekarang lebih baik. Tapi, ada syaratnya." Kata Shikamaru.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus tutup mata."

"Mengapa harus tutup mata?" tanya Temari.

"Sudahlah _Temari-san, _mungkin Shikamaru akan menciummu." Jawab Ino ringan dan sukses membuat kedua mata _onyx _Shikamaru membulat dengan sempurna. Temari pun _blushing_ lagi.

"Hah _mendokusai! Ino-chan, _aku minta kau ambil penutup mata yang sudah aku siapkan!" perintah Shikamaru kepada Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya. Ino langsung mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Ino lalu berjalan dan bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura. Ino mencoba mengambil salah satu kelopak sakura, sayangnya Ino tidak bisa mengambil salah satu diantaranya. Ino mencoba meloncat, meloncat, dan meloncat sayangnya hasil yang diterimanya nihil.

Ketika Ino mencoba meloncat untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Ino terjatuh. Shikamaru langsung menuju sumber suara Ino jatuh. Shikamaru langsung membantu Ino untuk bangkit berdiri. Sementara Temari hanya melihatnya dari belakang Shikamaru.

'_Sepertinya Shikamaru sangat menyayangi gadis itu.' _Kata Temari dalam hati. "Ino, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Temari dengan nada khawatir yang sepertinya dibuat-buat.

"Bagaimana aku baik-baik saja sementara aku jatuh di atas rumput yang terdapat banyak batu di sini." Jawab Ino.

"Memangnya kau taruh di mana penutup matanya?" tanya Temari.

"Angin menerbangkannya di atas pohon sakura ini." Jawab Ino.

"Hah ya sudah biar aku yang ambil." Kata Temari menawarkan diri. _'Aduh… bagaimana ini? Temari no Baka! Aku__ itu __hanya berbohong. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu kalau tidak ada penutup mata di atas pohon sakura ini?' _kata Ino dalam hati.

"Temari!" panggil Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari.

"Lebih baik kau ambil obat untuk mengobati luka di tangannya. Lihat tangannya terluka!" kata Shikamaru. Temari tidak bisa menolak apa yang disuruh Shikamaru. Temari langsung pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino berdua.

Sementara Temari pergi, Shikamaru langsung mengambil dua kelopak sakura dan memberikannya kepada Ino.

"Cepat obati lukamu dan penutup mata untuk Temari!" perintah Shikamaru.

Ino menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Shikamaru. _"Yama Yamanaka Ino, Flowerty!" _kata Ino mengucapkan mantranya. Seketika luka di tangan Ino sudah hilang dan juga sebuah penutup mata yang berwarna hitam sudah berada di tangan Ino.

"Ini!" kata Ino memberikan penutup mata itu kepada Shikamaru.

"Lain kali kalau kau tidak sanggup mengambil kelopak sakura, kau bisa memanggilku." Kata Shikamaru kepada Ino.

"Iya Tuan _mendokusai!" _jawab Ino sambil tersenyum kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru memberikan kembali penutup mata yang tadi Ino berikan untuknya. "Mengapa dikembalikan la—_Kyaa!" _teriak Ino. Rupanya Shikamaru mengangat Ino dengan ala _bridal style_ dan memberikan penutup mata itu kepada Ino agar tidak merepotkannya saat mengangkat Ino.

Shikamaru membawa Ino ke tempat pertama Ino menginjakkan kakinya di dunia manusia. Setelah sampai di tempat yang dituju, Shikamaru menurunkan Ino.

"Aku kan sudah tidak sakit!" kata Ino protes.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu duduk di samping Ino. Sementara Ino hanya memeluk kedua lututnya sambil tersenyum dan tentu saja dengan pipi yang merona.

Selama Shikamaru duduk bersama Ino tak ada yang mau membuka percakapan. Suara yang terdengar hanya suara ribut murid-murid _Konoha High School _yang sedang istirahat.

"Shikamaru."

"Ino."

Shikamaru dan Ino saling memanggil satu sama lain. Mereka berdua lalu saling bertatapan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Silahkan kau duluan!" kata Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Hn, kamu saja, aku mengalah." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Ayolah aku sudah membuang kesempatan untuk berbicara duluan demi kau." Kata Ino sedikit kesal.

"_Ladies first." _ Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Hah kau itu! Aku mau tanya, kau dengan Te—" kata-kata Ino terpotong saat Temari sudah datang sambil membawa beberapa obat yang tadinya digunakan untuk mengobati luka Ino. Temari segera duduk agar berhadapan dengan Ino dan menatap Yamanaka Ino dengan tatapan serius.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Ino yang merasa risih dengan tatapan Temari.

"Luka di tanganmu mana? Tidak mungkin luka itu cepat sekali hilang. Ya kecuali kau punya sihir seperti _Tinkerbell _atau bahkan punya kantong ajaib Doraemon." Kata Temari lagi.

"Hmm… umm… lukaku ya…" jawab Ino bingung.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Temari, pakai penutup mata itu!" suruh Shikamaru dengan sangat cueknya. Seperti biasa, Temari tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Shikamaru. Temari langsung mengambil penutup mata yang berada di antara Shikamaru dan Ino dan segera mengenakannya.

Selesai mengenakan penutup matanya, Temari hanya tersenyum ringan. "Aku sudah mengenakannya, sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Temari kepada Shikamaru tidak sabaran.

Shikamaru lalu mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya kepada Ino. Sayangnya, Ino tidak melihat kedipan mata _onyx _milik Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengedipkan matanya lagi kepada Ino, sama seperti sebelumnya, Ino tidak melihat kedipan mata Shikamaru.

"Ino!" panggil Shikamaru pelan. Ino lalu menatap Shikamaru heran.

"Apa? Bukannya kau mau mencium Temari? Aku tidak akan lihat ciuman kalian berdua. Aku janji!" jawab Ino keras dan membuat Temari _blushing _dengan mata tertutup. "Temari, sepertinya kau _hobby blushing _ya?" goda Ino kepada Temari. Temari hanya menunduk sebagai jawaban.

"Tunggu sebentar Temari. Ino, cepat ikut aku!" kata Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Ino menjauhi Temari.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Ino berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat Temari berada. Shikamaru memandang sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengganggunya bersama Ino. Ketika Shikamaru sudah merasa aman, Shikamaru segera memandang Ino dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Aku tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu, Shikamaru. Kau tahu? Mata _onyx-_mu itu menyeramkan." Kata Ino gugup.

"Bagaimana cara kita kembali ke Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino lalu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "_mendokusai!" _kata Shikamaru mengucapkan kata ciri khasnya.

Shikamaru lalu diam untuk memikirkan cara kembali ke Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Ino hanya bersenandung ria sambil melihat langit yang warnanya sebiru mata _aquamarine-_nya. Hembusan angin menyentuh kulit putih Ino dan juga Shikamaru tentunya. Sayangnya, Shikamaru mungkin tidak bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan ini.

Shikamaru terus mencari cara agar bisa kembali ke Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru teringat akan sesuatu, ditariknya tangan Ino. Ino yang sedang bersenandung tiba-tiba saja kaget karena tarikan dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Kau hobi ya menarik-narik tangan orang?" tanya Ino jengkel.

"_Mendokusai. _Ino, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memberikanku sebotol air mineral." Pinta Shikamaru kepada Ino.

"Untuk apa? Untuk menyiram pohon sakura agar kau bisa kembali ke Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda? Manusia bisa kembali ke negeri itu kalau sudah berkeluarga dengan peri di Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Bukannya aku sudah menjelaskan kepadamu soal ini?" tanya Ino.

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Sudahlah kita tidak usah terburu-buru kembali ke Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda, aku masih betah di sini." Jawab Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai kau kehabisan oksigen karena tinggal di dunia ini. Kita harus segera kembali." Kata Shikamaru panjang lebar. Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan serius membuat Ino tidak bisa membujuk Shikamaru untuk membiarkannya tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu.

Kini giliran Ino yang menarik tangan Shikamaru. Ino membawa Shikamaru ke tempat di mana Temari berada sambil menunggu Shikamaru dan Ino. Ino menyuruh Shikamaru mengambil satu kelopak sakura. Shikamaru mengambil satu kelopak sakura dan memberikannya kepada Ino.

"_Yama Yamanaka Ino Flowerty!" _kata Ino mengucapkan mantranya. Seketika kelopak sakura yang berada di tangan Ino berubah menjadi sebuah buku berwarna ungu tua. Ino membuka buku bersampul ungu tua sambil membaca isi dari buku tersebut. Sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa melihat Ino membaca buku bersampul ungu tua tersebut.

Sudah enam menit Ino membaca buku bersampul ungu tua tersebut, namun bacaan yang dari tadi Ino cari tidak ketemu. Ekspresi muka Ino berubah menjadi aneh. Ekspresi takut dan bingung terlukis dalam wajah cantik Ino. Shikamaru yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Ino lalu mengambil buku bersampul ungu tua tersebut.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil membuka beberapa lembar buku bersampul ungu tua.

"Mencari cara untuk kembali ke Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Siapa tahu di situ ada cara untuk kembali akibat air sakura putih. Bukannya tadi kau terus-terusan mondar-mandir untuk mencari cara kembali? Nanas aneh sih!" Jelas Ino.

Shikamaru membuka tiga halaman dari depan. Shikamaru menunjuk halaman yang dibukanya dengan menggunakan telunjuk kanannya. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru membuka beberapa lembar lagi dengan cepat. Shikamaru membaca sejenak halaman yang dibukanya itu. Selesai membaca, Shikamaru lalu menutup buku bersampul ungu tua itu dan mengembalikannya kepada Ino.

"Apa yang barusan kau baca?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Cara untuk kembali ke Negeri Peri-mu itu." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ino.

"Kau tinggal buka daftar isi, lalu mencari halamannya." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ino.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Mengapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Temari dengan suara yang keras.

"Tunggu sebentar _Temari-san, _Shikamaru sedang bingung bagaimana cara berciuman denganmu." Jawab Ino asal. Ya seperti biasanya, Temari ber-_blushing _ria. Ino hanya menunjukan jari telunjuk kanannya dan jari tengah kanannya membentuk huruf ke-22 yaitu huruf 'V'. Shikamaru hanya mengucapkan _trademark_-nya. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ciuman di bawah hujan bunga sakura." Jawab Shikamaru singkat dan pelan.

"Eh," kata Ino. Ino hanya menunjukkan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putih susunya. Shikamaru hanya menggaruk kepala nanasnya walaupun kepala nanasnya itu tidak gatal. Ino dan Shikamaru sama-sama memandang Temari yang sedang duduk dengan mata tertutup.

'_Berciuman? Di bawah hujan bunga sakura? Bagaimana caranya? Dia saja tidak serius mencintaiku.' _Ucap Ino dalam hati.

'_Troublesome. Berciuman? Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah dicium dan mencium seseorang.' _Ucap Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak bohong, kan? Bilang saja kalau kau ingin merasakan ciuman dariku?" tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru. Seketika Shikamaru diam di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Ino tersenyum jail melihat Shikamaru yang hanya diam tak bergerak. Ino lalu menghampiri Shikamaru dan mendekatinya. Dielusnya dagu milik Shikamaru dengan perlahan dan membuat Shikamaru berkeringat dingin.

"Kau mau ini, huh!" kata Ino sambil mendorong Shikamaru tiba-tiba dan nyaris menyebabkan Shikamaru terjatuh. "Ini kondisi darurat mana mungkin bisa kau bersikap mesum seperti itu, _Mr. Troublesome." _Kata Ino lagi.

"Kalau tidak percaya, kau bisa buka buku sampul ungu tua milikmu. Silahkan kau buka halaman 64 tentang air sakura putih." Jawab Shikamaru sambil duduk mendekati Temari.

Ino melakukan perintah yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru. Buku bersampul ungu tua halaman 64 tentang air sakura putih. Ino membacanya perlahan dengan maksud agar dia bisa memahami setiap kata yang ada. Ketika Ino membaca paragraf terakhir, tiba-tiba Ino menelan air ludahnya dan mengedipkan kedua mata _aquamarine-_nya.

_Jika ada pasangan yang berhasil tiba di dunia manusia dengan menggunakan air sakura putih, cara kembali ke Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda hanya ada satu. Satu-satunya cara adalah pasangan itu harus berciuman di bawah hujan sakura. Hujan sakura berasal dari gerbang utama manusia menuju Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Air sakura putih lambang kesucian dan kemurnian. Pasangan itu harus berciuman karena cinta yang tulus dan bukan cinta yang direkayasa. Hujan lambang harapan yang terkabul. Setiap tetesnya akan membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri. Sakura tanda betapa pentingnya pasangan. Sekecil apapun sakura dia akan memancarkan kecantikannya. Berciuman yang dilakukan oleh pasangan sehidup semati mempunyai tanda bahwa cinta sudah hidup di antara mereka. Air sakura putih lambang cinta yang tulus dan murni. Lakukan semuanya dengan tulus maka akan dapat hasil yang memuaskan._

Ino lalu menutup buku bersampul ungu tua dan menghilangkan buku itu dalam sekejap. Dihampirinya seorang pria berambut nanas dengan seorang gadis yang mempunyai empat nanas. Sekilas pemuda dan gadis itu mirip layaknya kakak beradik. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya nyaris mempunyai bentuk yang sama. Bahkan, sikap dewasa mereka pun terlihat begitu jelas dari muka kedua manusia yang berada di hadapan Ino sekarang.

"Loh, kok penutup matanya dilepas?" tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Aku yang membukanya, habisnya kalian berdua lama sekali. Oh ya, buku apa yang kamu baca tadi?" tanya Temari kepada Ino.

"Hanya novel bersampul ungu tua."

"Novel? Novel apa? Aku boleh pinjam?" tanya Temari.

"Hmm… novelnya bukan punyaku, aku meminjamnya dari sahabatku, Sakura." Jawab Ino asal.

"Oh… mana temanmu yang bernama Sakura?"

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Temari, kau pakai penutup matanya lagi!" perintah Shikamaru dengan sikap cuek-nya. Temari memasangkannya kembali. Setelah terpasang, Shikamaru langsung membalikkan badan Temari menghadap pohon sakura yang cukup besar. Shikamaru menyisakan tempat di depan Temari untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Ino. Shikamaru lalu menyuruh Ino untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dengan terpaksa Ino berjalan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Kau siap?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Shikamaru. Wajah Ino mulai menegang. Gugup. Perasaan gugup itu yang menyebabkan Ino mengeluarkan keringatnya. Shikamaru meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas telapak tangan Ino. Shikamaru memberikan beberapa kelopak sakura kepada Ino.

"Untuk apa?" bisik Ino.

"Hujan sakura." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Ino lalu mengucapkan mantranya dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Temari yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. _"Yama Yamanaka Ino Flowerty!" _ucap Ino. Seketika bunga sakura yang tadinya menempel dengan batang-batang pohon sakura mulai jatuh. Seperti hujan memang, hujan sakura.

Tangan kiri Shikamaru memegang tangan kanan Temari, sementara tangan kiri Ino memegang tangan kiri Temari. Temari hanya diam dan tidak membalas. Shikamaru mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Ino. Perlahan jarak antara Shikamaru dan Ino mulai berkurang, sayangnya keringat yang mengalir dari dahi Ino terus meluncur dengan cepat.

'_Apa ciumannya tulus? Kalau tidak tulus akan gagal. Lalu, aku tidak bisa kembali ke Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda." _ Kata Ino dalam hatinya.

Shikamaru sudah menghilangkan jarak diantara dirinya dan Ino. Kini bibir Shikamaru sudah menempel dengan sempurna dengan bibir manis Ino. Sementara mereka berciuman, sakura-sakura cantik terus berjatuhan menemani manisnya ciuman Shikamaru dan Ino yang mereka ciptakan. Seorang gadis pirang lainnya hanya duduk manis dengan kedua tangan yang dipegang erat oleh Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedang berciuman dengan mesra. Untungnya gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang berbentuk empat nanas ini tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya terjadi adegan romantis.

Tiba-tiba cabang dari pohon sakura itu mengikat pergelangan tangan Shikamaru, Ino, dan Temari. Dan di saat itu pula ciuman Shikamaru dan Ino berhenti seketika. Temari yang matanya masih tertutup dengan penutup mata hanya panik, karena dia merasakan pergelangan tangannya diikat oleh suatu tali yang sangat kuat dan dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi tetap tenanglah Temari." Kata Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Temari yang sudah mulai panik.

"Shikamaru, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa pergergelangan tanganku diikat?" tanya Temari panik.

"Tenanglah _Temari-san, _Shikamaru akan membawamu pergi ke suatu tempat yang indah. Aku sengaja mengikatmu agar kau—hmmph." Kata-kata Ino terputus. Rupanya sakura-sakura yang berjatuhan menutup mulut Ino, bukan hanya mulut Ino, mulut Shikamaru dan Temari juga tertutup dengan bunga sakura.

Akar dari pohon sakura itu muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengikat Shikamaru, Ino, dan Temari. Akar pohon sakura terus mengikat dan menarik kedua orang manusia dan satu orang peri itu ke dalam batang pohon sakura. Semakin mendekati batang sakura, maka kekuatan akar pohon sakura yang mengikat Shikamaru, Ino, dan Temari semakin besar.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Temari sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang yang sangat besar. Untungnya mereka bertiga tidak jatuh seperti Shikamaru saat pertama kali datang ke Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Ino sudah mengenakan pakaian peri-nya lagi lengkap dengan sayap ungu yang berkelap-kelip.

Ino langsung berlari ke arah tempat penjaga gerbang. Ino mengetuk kaca penghalang antara dirinya sendiri dan si penjaga pintu. Si penjaga pintu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah kau rupanya _Ino-chan!" _kata si penjaga pintu—Yamato.

"Cepat buka gerbangnya, kami berdua sudah berhasil membawa si buronan." Kata Ino.

"_Tenzo Tenzo Yamato Woody!" _kata Yamato mengucapkan mantranya. Seketika pintu gerbang itu terbuka. Ino mendahului Shikamaru dan Temari masuk ke dalam wilayah Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda. Shikamaru harus menarik Temari yang matanya masih tertutup.

Ketika Shikamaru sudah masuk ke dalam wilayah Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda bersama Temari, pintu gerbang itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Yamato keluar dari bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu untuk menghampiri Shikamaru, Ino, serta si buronan.

Tepat saat Yamato berdiri di samping Ino, dari punggung Temari keluarlah sepasang sayap. Sayap berwarna hitam berbentuk bulat. Sayap itu tidak berkelap-kelip lagi seperti sayap yang dimiliki Ino. Pakaian yang dikenakan Temari pun berubah seketika. Sebuah _dress _mini berwarna hitam yang memiliki motif kembang api berwarna-warni. Di bagian bawah _dress _mini Temari, terdapat sinar-sinar kembang api yang menyala. Penutup mata Temari tiba-tiba lepas dan sudah tidak menutupi kedua mata Temari.

Temari yang melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sementara Yamato sudah mau menangkap Temari, takut-takut buronan ini kabur.

"Jadi rupanya aku dijebak?" tanya Temari.

"_Gomennasai Temari-san, _aku tidak bisa melihat _Dei-nii, Deimara-chan, Derira-chan, _dan _Teida-kun _menderita. Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak menyetujui kalau _Dei-nii _menikah dengan wanita kejam sepertimu." Kata Ino panjang lebar.

"Pantas saja aku pernah mendengar namamu. Rupanya kau Yamanaka Ino si peri bunga sekaligus peri medis dari Negeri Peri Seribu Kelopak Sakura Merah Muda? Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, _Ino-chan!" _kata Temari.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah keluarga tanpa sosok ibu melihat pemandangan baru itu. Si pria yang berambut kuning langsung menjatuhkan belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya bersama anak-anaknya. Sementara ketiga peri kecil itu hanya memandang wajah _Touchan_-nya yang kelihatan _shock. _

"_Touchan, _ada apa?" tanya gadis berambut kuning dan berkuncir dua—Deimara.

"Mengapa belanjaannya _Touchan _jatuhkan?" kini giliran gadis berambut kuning, berkuncir dua, dan poni yang panjang—Derira bertanya kepada pria yang mereka panggil _Touchan._

"Apa itu _Kaachan?" _tanya seorang peri laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut pirang panjang dengan poni seperti ayahnya—Teida.

"Ya _Teida-kun, _dia _Kaachan_-mu." Jawab pria berambut kuning panjang yang bernama Deidara.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_INI BALASAN REVIEW YANG GAK BISA DIBALES LEWAT PM :D_

**Rey ai3rien : **Salam kenal jugaaa! :D Pairing _favourite? _Wah… ShikaIno Shipper ya? Hahay :) Ini apdetannya yaa? Jangan lupa review di chappy 4 haha XD

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

Huaa.. selesai publish chapter 4 jugaa, padahal udah beres hari Sabtu, tapi aku nunggu hari Rabu, 3 Juli 2013. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAZYNIT! **Yaa hari ini adalah hari kelahiran sang author berbakat. Dia publish banyak fict ShikaIno lohh!

Nah chapter 4 ini sepertinya lebih banyak di banding chapter 3 ya? Semoga readers senang dan selalu nungguin apdetannya ya? Pengennya sih chapter 5 itu jadi chapter terakhir. Tapi entahlah tergantung ya?

Di chapter 4 banyak setting tempat di dunia manusia (dunianya Shikamaru) dan minim Yamato *_Gomen Inodesuyo!* _Tapi, chapter ini gak kalah kece 'kan? *emang chapter kemaren kece?* *pundung* Seperti yang sudah saya katakana mengenai spoiler di twitter, mantranya hanya mantranya Ino-chan *_Gomen Choco-neechan!* _

Ayo **SHIKAINO **Shipper ikutan event **#ShadowMindFather **kalau mau tau apa aja rulesnya bisa tanya ke sini lohh… Yola-ShikaIno kok! Follow juga akun yang menyelenggarakan eventnya ** SHIKAINO_FC **

Makasih buat dukungan dari_ C-SIF_ secara tidak langsung.. Makasih banget…

Pretty Grandma _( Inodesuyo)_, Cool Kaachan _( nufze),_ Sweet-nee _( neeylla),_ J-nee _( pixie-alleth),_ Imut-nee _( nitandianiii)_, Cute-nee _( Intaniapramesty_), serta _neechan-neechan _baruku haha :D _aikaNS_ (Auntyku yang biasa dipanggil Anaii olehku) ; temechickenbutt (Neechan-ku yg ngakunya pacar Deidara); cacaaouw (Cabobal-neechan, mau tau kepanjangannya? Lewat review *plakk* Haha ) ; SuuFoxie (si Author hebat) ; anezena (Kembaran Cabobal-nee dengan nama Cobal-neechan tentunya wkwk); Laurapyordova (Neechan-ku yang cantik juga lohh ini!); dan azka_dhiya.(penggemarnya NaruSaku yang sering aku ajak sharing haha…)_*yang belom kesebut ngacung lewat review yah? Haha*

Ahh yaa BIG THANKS to SHIKAINO SHIPPER aku sangat berterima kasih karena udah mau support aku ._. Reader! Makasih mau sempet2in baca! Reviewer! Makasih udah mau ninggalin jejaknya di fanfict ku ini! Silent Reader! Makasih meskipun dirimu hanya membaca tapi itu udah berarti kok :)

Sepertinya cuap-cuap sang author semakin panjang. Harus segera di akhiri :) Jadi silahkan tinggal jejak kalian berupa review :D Thanks before :) *Reviewer yg gak login aku bales di chapter selanjutnya, buat yg log in aku bales lewat PM ya? Buat Flamer harap log in oke?*

V

V

V


End file.
